


[PODFIC] Touching in the Singing Void

by kerravon



Series: Podfics of the Space Electric Series [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Aftermath, Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Space, Artificial Intelligence, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Hurt Tony, Hurt/Comfort, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Spaceships, Telepathic Bond, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 18:32:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerravon/pseuds/kerravon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From Icarus_chained's text: "... Basically, a small companion/continuation piece to Sing The Space Electric, written almost purely because I wanted Tony & JARVIS telepathy, Tony mentally taking over a spaceship during a panic attack, and Clint Barton and Steve Rogers tag-teaming as a first contact team"</p>
            </blockquote>





	[PODFIC] Touching in the Singing Void

**Author's Note:**

  * For [icarus_chained](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarus_chained/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Touching in the Singing Void](https://archiveofourown.org/works/518972) by [icarus_chained](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarus_chained/pseuds/icarus_chained). 



The second in Icarus_chained's series. I'm hoping to eventually record them all. To keep from completely subsuming her 'works' page, I'm just going to 'gift' this to her (unless she asks me otherwise), so that people can find it. 

Format: MP3  
Length: 21 minutes  
18.78MB

Direct Download Link at Sendspace:  
[Direct Download Podfic](http://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/tlbros)

Streaming:  


Original Story:  
[Touching in the Singing Void](http://archiveofourown.org/works/518972)

Text Series:  
[Space Electric Series](http://archiveofourown.org/series/26507)

I hope you enjoy the reading - constructive criticism always welcome, if it can make my recordings better! Please be sure and leave the author feedback - THANKS!


End file.
